La doncella y el demonio
by Master Lady Dark
Summary: Petra es una joven de dieciocho años con un pasado triste.Una fría noche de invierno Petra decide dar un paseo,pero su camino se cruza con el de un demonio que intenta matarla,luego de ese encuentro la vida de Petra se volverá mas interesante. Rivetra
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos sean bienvenidos a mi fic :D, este a diferencia del anterior este constara de muchos capítulos si es que el cerebro no se me seca XD, ¿Tendrá romance? Si pero más adelante porque en serio no me gusta escribir historias sobre personas que se enamoran 20 segundos después de conocerse ¿tendrá humor? Yep...o eso creo no me considero muy divertida pero tendrá humor eso es seguro :D

Este fic está ambientado en el siglo XVIII (época victoriana) en Londres…pero si les da flojera buscar está en la época del anime Kuroshitsuji no se esta época se me hace interesante y me quede pegada con esta serie XD, claro que la historia que hago no tendrá seriedad ni sangre es más romance humorísticos aunque tendrá sus momentos de dramas, tragedias y todo eso...pero tengan en cuenta de que cuando escribo tragedias nadie puede detenerme muajajaaja...ok no._.

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen, lo único que me pertenece son las ideas puestas en Este fic, cualquier parecido con otra historia es mera coincidencia. _

_**Pareja:**__ Levi x Petra (Rivetra)_

_Dedicado a las(os) chica(os) que forman el grupo de "Rivetra fans" en Facebook, ustedes son geniales nunca cambien _:')

Sin más preámbulos sean bienvenidos a leer. Nos vemos abajo :D

Petra Ral, es una joven de dieciocho años perteneciente a la alta sociedad criada por una tía cercana ya que sus padres sufrieron un accidente una noche de invierno por lo cual fallecieron cuando ella tenía seis años, su tía siempre estaba al cuidado de Petra, la hacía reír y la llevaba a pasear por la ciudad comprándole lo que ella pidiera ya que así trataba de hacerle olvidar la muerte de sus padres, Petra siempre le agradecía a su tía por todo lo que hacía por ella, su tía murió hace un par de meses por una enfermedad, con sus últimas fuerzas le pidió a Petra que fuera fuerte, que nunca se rindiera y que encontrara a alguien que la hiciera feliz ella entre lágrimas y sollozos se lo prometió...nunca rendirse y seguir adelante.

A pesar de la vida que le ha tocado, Petra siempre ha sido una persona muy alegre y bondadosa, nunca se dejó caer ante una situación difícil, desde pequeña siempre fue muy inteligente y nunca se dejaba engañar, lo que más la caracteriza es la radiante sonrisa que mantiene la cual deja embobado a cualquier hombre que pasara por su lado, aunque a ella no le interesa ninguna de las propuestas de esos hombres que sencillamente la buscan por su dinero o "cerdos pervertidos" como los bautizo...ella simplemente esperaba a la persona indicada.

Petra se encontraba caminando una fría noche de invierno, la nieve que caía no le impedía disfrutar de la noche dando una de los múltiples paseos que hace a escondida de la servidumbre, los cuales Petra apreciaba mucho ya que desde que era una pequeña niña se han preocupado de que nada le pasara por lo que nunca la dejan salir sin algún guardia, es por eso que ella aprovecha cada distracción de ellos para dar una vuelta y despejar su mente o simplemente disfrutar la paz que hay por la noche aunque el clima este helado y pueda resfriarse claro que nunca pasaba no era la primera vez que hacia esto y nada malo le ha pasado.

_"Este ha sido un día agotador, con todos esos cerdos pervertidos declarando su falso amor por mí...como si fuera idiota, si mi tía se encontrara aquí lo más probable es que les dé una buena paliza a todos "_sonrió ante ese pensamiento, su tía siempre había sido muy sobreprotectora con ella "será mejor que vuelva, o se empezaran a preocupar por mí y lo último que necesito es otro regaño"

Estaba por emprender el camino de regreso pero un fuerte jalón en el brazo la detuvo...

_Anda pero que tenemos aquí_ Dijo una voz profunda que hizo que Petra se quedara congelada por el miedo_ umm es extraño ver a un humano caminando por estas calles tan tarde y mucho menos a una mocosa.

Al dar la vuelta Petra se quedó paralizada. Quien la sujetaba era un hombre un poco más alto que ella, vestía con una capa que cubría gran parte de su cuerpo, unas botas grises y unos guantes que debían ser por el frio, pero lo que más asusto a la joven fue ver unos cuernos que desprendían de la cabeza del muchacho, por su boca se asomaban unos pequeños colmillos sus ojos eran de color rojo y por su espaldas se podían apreciar unas grandes alas negras.

_Umm... ¿Qué hace una mocosa como tú a estas horas de la noche?_ Hablo el extraño ser

___"¿Q-que...que es e-ese sujeto?"_ La respiración de Petra se aceleraba cada vez más, lo único que quería hacer era salir corriendo pero el miedo se lo impedía

_Tsk oye mocosa contesta_ El chico hizo más fuerte el apretón en el brazo de Petra_ no tengo tu tiempo ¿sabías?

Petra reacciono al sentir más apretado el brazo, reunió todo el aire que pudo para tratar de decir algo_ ¿Q-que e-eres?_ fue lo único que logro pronunciar

_Tsk, yo te pregunte primero..._suspiro con cierto fastidio_ realmente me asombra lo idiotas que son algunos humanos en fin...soy un demonio_ dijo con un tono de fastidio en su voz

5 segundos...10 segundos...30 segundos...

_ ¡AHHH!_ Petra grito realmente aterrada, el demonio rápidamente le cubrió la boca

_Mierda mocosa cierra tu maldita boca_ Dijo con un tono muy molesto_ ahora escúchame bien, si no quieres que te desgarre la garganta vas a serenarte un poco ¿oíste bien?_ Miro a Petra de una manera bastante seria

Ella solo asintió con la cabeza y el demonio lentamente le quito la mano de la boca_ ¿Que me vas a hacer?_ pronuncio con la voz quebrada y con los ojos llorosos

_Tsk, cállate aquí el que hace las preguntas soy yo, ninguna mocosa de mierda me va hacer un interrogatorio...ahora contesta si quieres seguir con vida_ hizo una pequeña pausa_ ¿quién eres y que haces aquí?

Petra tomo una profunda respiración antes de hablar_ S-soy Petra Ral...y...y-yo solo estaba dando u-una vuelta c-como siempre...

_Umm ¿y que hace una mocosa como tu dando un paseo sola?_ Arqueo una ceja un tanto curioso

_Me g-gusta salir a esta hora p-porque me gusta la tranquilidad d-de la noche_ agacho la cabeza un tanto nerviosa

_Ya veo...una mocosa hijita de papi y mami que cree tener problemas_ dijo el demonio un tanto fastidiado_ ¿Todos los humanos son tan débiles o solo tú eres especial? No me sirves para nada acabare contigo de una buena vez_ Dijo con tono frio posteriormente de la mano que tenía libre salieron unas largas garras que coloco justo entre el cuello de Petra

_ ¡No, déjame!_ Exclamo aterrada, en un intento desesperado por huir mordió la mano del demonio con todas sus fuerzas

_ ¡AGH! ¡Maldita mocosa!_ Grito el demonio soltando a petra para detener el sangrado de su mano_ "que fastidio, tendré que lavar estos guantes"_ pensó irritado

Petra aprovecho ese momento para huir, sin un rumbo exacto comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas, la enorme cantidad de nieve que había le dificultaba el correr pero no le importaba tenía que escapar a como dé lugar

_Tsk no creas que te escaparas maldita mocosa_ El demonio emprendió vuelo con sus grandes alas negras y no tardó en encontrar a Petra quien seguía corriendo, al ver que el demonio la alcanzaba apuro su andar

_"Mierda"_ Estaba empezando a cansarse, y con cada pasa paso que daba su respiración se aceleraba cada vez más, al mirar arriba para ver si aún la seguía perdió la coordinación sus pasos unos segundos, lo que provoco que se tropezara y callera entre un montón de nieve

Intento pararse pero el demonio fue más rápido y bajo justo en frente de ella

_ Tch, creíste que en verdad podrías escapar de mi ¿Quién crees que soy?_ Dijo con un tono de evidente enojo

Petra no podía hacer nada más que llorar incontrolablemente_ ¡Déjame en paz, por favor!_ decía entre sollozos

_Tsk a la mierda eres tan ruidosa, no sabes cómo voy a disfrutar al cortarte esa maldita garganta_ Puso sus filosas garras justo en el cuello de Petra estaba a punto de cortarle la garganta...pero algo lo detuvo...Petra había parado de llorar y eso extraño le extraño_ ¿Que pasa mocosa? Aun no te mato para que ya no sigas llorando

_...Podría...al menos...saber el nombre de quien me va a matar..._Dijo en un susurro

_ ¿Qué clase de último deseo es ese? Mocosa_ A decir verdad le sorprendió un poco, ningún humano se había atrevido a preguntar su nombre, lo único que había escuchado eran gritos de piedad o un lloriqueo que acababa cuando sus garras atravesaban sus gargantas pero nunca había escuchado algo similar_ "En fin da igual"_ pensó_ Levi...me llamo Levi

_Ya veo...gracias...ya puedes seguir...Levi_ Hablo Petra cerrando los ojos muy fuerte para esperar el dolor de la muerte

Sin embargo el dolor nunca llego, porque Levi había quitado sus garras de su cuello, abrió los ojos para ver que paso, su miraba se encontró con la de Levi, le asombro ver que sus ojos ya no eran de color rojo si no de un verde oliva

_ Lárgate mocosa_ Dijo en un tono frio

_ ¿Eh? ¿Porque?_ Contesto con algo de miedo

_No necesito darte explicaciones...lárgate la próxima vez que te vea no te tendré piedad ¡¿entendiste?!_ Exclamo enojado

_S-si_ Petra se levantó rápidamente y emprendió marcha sin mirar atrás, lo único que quería era ir a casa y olvidar todo lo que ocurrió

Levi seguía allí...con un rostro bastante molesto_ Mierda...mierda... ¡MIERDA! ¡¿Porque putas no pude matarla?!_ Emprendió el vuelo quien sabe dónde, lo único que tenía en la cabeza era la imagen de esa mocosa_ Tsk...¿Porque mierda no pude matarla?

Petra seguía corriendo tratando de procesar todo lo que había pasado_ "estuvo tan cerca... ¿porque no lo hizo?...no importa...no quiero volver a encontrarme con ese demonio...Levi..."_ Quería olvidar todo lo de esa noche pero...la imagen de ese demonio no salía de su cabeza...

Continuara...

Chan chan channnn ¿Que pasara de ahora en adelante?

Los dejare con la duda muajajajaja...ok no XD en verdad hace tiempo que quería hacer un fic fuera del AU de Shingeki no Kyojin pero no sabía de qué y hace un par de días termine de ver Kuroshitsuji y pensé "¿porque no escribo un fic sobre demonios? "Y aquí esta XD

Levi se me hizo perfecto para el papel de demonio ya saben...por lo de su pasado y porque es rudo...condenadamente sexy...XD. Y no sé, se me hizo interesante ver a Petra con un pasado triste...merezco la muerte TT_TT pero ojo no voy a dejar a Petra como una chica asustadiza es solo temporal más adelante será muy ruda XD.

Como ven las cosas entre ellos empezaron mal...muy mal pero más adelante abran muchas sorpresas pues como dije antes no me gusta escribir sobre personas que se enamoran 20 segundos después de verse Espero que lo entiendan D:

Si tienen alguna duda o cualquier otra cosa que decir envíenmelo a través de un PM ¿Esta bien? :3 yo respondo todo, les aclaro las dudas, o si quieren hablarme sobre faltas de ortografía o algo con la escritura yo lo agradecería en verdad :D

No tengo muy claro cuándo serán las actualizaciones tal vez a medida que avance la historia me haga un hábito de subir capítulos en un tiempo determinado pero ahora prometo no tardar mucho :D

Pues...eso...XD...nos leemos en el próximo capitulo

¿Reviews para esta pobre loca? XD

Saludos y cuídense :3


	2. Chapter 2

Yoo aquí el segundo capítulo primero que nada… ¡lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! lamento la demora en serio lo lamento ;A; trate de hacer el capítulo lo más extenso que pude al final del capítulo explico mejor.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de Shingeki o Kyojin no me pertenecen, lo único que me pertenece son las ideas puestas en Este fic.

_Dedicado al grupo "Rivetra fans" de Facebook (seh no me olvido de ustedes)_

Sin más preámbulos bienvenidos a leer, nos leemos abajo :D

Habían pasado un par de horas desde ese incidente, cuando petra llego a la mansión todos estaban dormidos para su suerte, entro subió con cuidado a su dormitorio y se lanzó sobre su cama exhausta, porque lo estaba, no había parado de correr en ningún momento, aun cuando se encontraba a varias calles de distancia no quería arriesgarse ¿qué tal si era una broma el que le haya dejado vivir? ¿Qué tal si cuando menos se lo esperase ese demonio se aparecía frente a ella y acababa con su vida? Pero no fue así...y eso era lo que más le sorprendió ¿porque la dejo vivir?

— " ¿Porque lo hizo...porque Estaba tan cerca de matarme pero no lo hizo?"—Esa pregunta no dejaba de darle vueltas —"me pregunto... ¿Dónde habrá ido?...Levi...—Con ese último pensamiento se quedó profundamente dormida

En otro lugar lejos de la mansión Ral, en un bosque cubierto por la densa niebla se encontraba un ser bastante molesto consigo mismo...Levi se encontraba de camino a su "hogar" maldiciendo una y otra vez su incompetencia

— Mierda, ¿qué rayos fue lo que me paso? Estaba tan cerca de acabar con ella...maldita sea como si no tuviera suficientes problemas...pero esto no se quedara así... ¡me las vas a pagar Petra Ral!—Grito muy enojado, estaba a punto de emprender el vuelo cuando algo bastante pesado le cayó encima—Mierda...

—Anda enano tus gritos se escuchan hasta el gremio ¿qué sucede? ¿No encontraste artículos de aseo o qué?—Hablo con un tono burlesco lo que sea que estaba encima de Levi

—Maldita sea Hanji quítate de encima mío, pesas demasiado—Refunfuño Levi

— Ah lo siento, lo siento olvide lo pequeño que eres— Dijo la ahora conocida Hanji, vestía con un abrigo color negro, pantalones grises y un par de botas negras con un par de rayas purpura a los lados, tenía una cola de caballo y al igual que Levi tenía unos cuernos que sobresalían de su cabeza y un par de alas negras...otro demonio—en fin ¿qué tal tu noche?—Pregunto acomodándose los lentes que traía puestos

—Tsk, ¿te parece que estoy feliz?—Dijo Levi mientras se sacudía la ropa

—Pues es difícil saberlo tienes la misma cara siempre para lo único que sonríes es cuando hay que hacer limpieza…si a eso se le puede llamar sonrisa—respondió con una carcajada, por lo cual recibió un zape en la cabeza

—No fastidies cuatro ojos—dijo en un tono serio—no estoy de humor para aguantar tus estupideces

—Anda ¿Que paso? ¿No encontraste a nadie a quien fastidiar o qué?—Dijo Hanji esta vez sin burla

— Claro que no encontré a una mocosa estúpida caminando por la calle...yo...no pude matarla...le dije que se largara de mi vista—dijo molesto

Un momento de incomodo silencio...Hanji abrió los ojos como platos...— ¿¡NO JODAS LO DICES EN SERIO!?—Grito con tal fuerza que sacudió medio bosque con ese grito, inmediatamente Levi le cerró la boca de la manera más delicada que se le ocurrió, le metió un puñado de nieve en la boca.

—Mierda no vuelvas a hacer eso es molestoso—Dijo sobándose los oídos

Hanji escupió la nieve, tosió un poco y ya más calmada hablo—es que no me la creo, TÚ el demonio frio y serio PERDONANDOLE LA VIDA a un humano—Dijo con un tono de total asombro

— Lo que oíste cuatro ojos de mierda, no grites—dijo fastidiado— ¿crees que yo no me siento extraño?

—Es que en verdad eso es raro, creí que perdonarle la vida a alguien era un tabú para ti...dime... ¿era guapa?—pregunto

—... ¿Qué?...—fui lo único que logro pronunciar ante tal pregunta

— La chica ¿era linda?, digo de otro modo no me explico porque la dejaste vivir—se explicó Hanji

—...Hanji... ¿Quién diablos crees que soy?—Dijo Levi con un ligero tic en su ojo

— ¿Ah? Entonces no era eso...aww que lastima... ¿Cómo se llama?—Pregunto otra vez

_ Tsk eso no importa—Dijo Levi

— Anda no seas malo, si no importa ¿qué hay de malo en decirlo? Anda enano por favor—Dijo en un tono suplicante

_...Petra...dijo que se llamaba Petra Ral...—Dijo con un tono de indiferencia— ¿para qué quieres saber?

—Mmm...Por nada simple curiosidad, es que por lo que escucho de los humanos es que el apellido Ral es uno de los más importantes de Inglaterra —Dijo Hanji

—Tsk lo sabía una maldita mocosa mimada—susurro—Deberías dejar de investigar a los humanos son una plaga—comento de la nada

—No es cierto, algunos son realmente interesantes, tienen pensamientos fascinantes, incluso algunos son buenos realmente los humanos un enigma que estoy dispuesta a resolver—Dijo con entusiasmo

—Tsk, eres una molestia, los humanos son simplemente inmundos, solo piensan en sí mismos y no les importa el mal que causan si ellos están en la cima, es por eso que merecen ser exterminados—Dijo con un tono frio

—Que terco eres Levi—replico Hanji

—Patrañas—Respondió—regreso al gremio tú quédate aquí si quieres yo iré a descansar, y de paso ver que los idiotas que tengo como subordinados no hayan hecho alguna idiotez—posteriormente emprendió vuelo

— ¡Espérame!—Grito Hanji desplegando sus alas para seguir a Levi—A veces te comportas como un niño—lo último lo dijo en un susurro

—Tch molestia…" Ya verás Ral...acabare contigo"—Pensó Levi

…_**A la mañana siguiente… **_

La luz del sol se filtraba por la ventana, Petra abría los ojos lentamente, lo primero que sintió al levantarse fue un fuerte dolor en el cuello, entonces recordó todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior…recordó como casi pierde la vida, recordó que su supuesto ''asesino'' la dejo ir…

- ¡Auch!- se quejó la joven Se llevó una mano al cuello—"Cierto...ese demonio...casi acaba con mi vida"- sacudió la cabeza— "No, lo mejor será olvidar todo eso si, hacer como si nada hubiera pasado"— posteriormente se levantó de la cama, tomo lo primero que encontró en su armario y se dirigió al baño— "un baño de seguro me calmara y me hará olvidar eso"— Pensó

Veinte minutos después salió del cuarto, con un vestido de color carmín el cual dejaba ver parte de sus tobillos, calzas blancas y zapatos negros. Su cabello llegaba un cintillo con una rosa roja y en su cuello se había amarrado un pequeño listón para no hacer notoria la herida que tenía, si alguien la veía vendrían un centenar de preguntas que no podría responder. Se dirigió hacia el comedor, tantas emociones le habían abierto el apetito y no es que no supiera cocinar pero si se hubiera puesto a cocinar tan tarde corría el riesgo de despertar a alguien- "Anoche en verdad pensé que iba a morir, pero porque Levi no acabo conmigo...no, no, no, debo dejar de pensar en eso, estoy viva y eso es lo que importa si, no me importa en donde esta ese demonio"- Pensaba la muchacha

— ¡Buenos días, señorita Petra!—Saludo la servidumbre,

— ¡¿Eh?! Umm...si, ¡buenos días a todos!— Saludo algo distraída, estaba tan ocupada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que había llegado a su destino hace más de diez minutos

—Señorita Petra ¿Se encuentra bien?— Pregunto uno de los sirvientes

— Si, solamente tengo algo de hambre jajaja Dijo un tanto nerviosa

—Puede sentarse si lo desea el desayuno estará listo en unos minutos—Hablo otro

—Ah, muchas gracias—posteriormente fue a sentarse, se percató de algo que estaba sobre la mesa—"¿eh?, normalmente el diario no debería estar aquí...no importa"—se dispuso a leerlo, hojeaba esperando encontrar algo en que perderse, pero un artículo llamo su atención—¿umm?...—El articulo decía _**"Encuentran el cadáver de una mujer, al parecer el deceso fue producto de un corte profundo en el área de la garganta testigo asegura haber visto un ser con unos cuernos saliendo de su además de tener una mirada fría…"**_los ojos de Petra se abrieron como platos, esa descripción coincidía con la de Levi juntando coraje decidió seguir leyendo_**"...El sujeto asegura que ese ser era un demonio, las extrañas criaturas de las cuales solo se ha oído hablar la policía llama a la calma, se recomienda no salir de noche para evitar posibles tragedias..."**_ Dejo el diario sobre la mesa, empezó a meditar cada uno de los sucesos de la noche anterior….

_**Flash Back:**_

_Petra:...Podría...al menos...saber el nombre de quien me va a matar..._

_Levi: ¿Qué clase de último deseo es ese?...Levi...me llamo Levi_

_Petra: Ya veo...gracias...ya puedes seguir...Levi_

_Levi: Lárgate mocosa_

_Petra: ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?_

_Levi: No necesito darte explicaciones...lárgate la próxima vez que te vea no te tendré piedad ¡¿entendiste?!_

_Petra: S-si_

_Fin Flash Back…_

—"Ahora que lo pienso…después de preguntarle su nombre fue cuando me dejo ir pero… ¿porque?...definitivamente ¡tengo que saberlo!—Pensó Petra, decidió que después de desayunar iría a buscar respuestas

Bien me tarde un siglo en subir el segundo capítulo y realmente lo lamento ;A; tuve muchos problemas y distractores, problemas porque cuando estaba escribiendo se cortó la luz y se me borro la mitad del trabajo y cuando lo quería subir ¡falla el internet! ¬¬ Y por distractores me refiero a que últimamente me he enviciado con el juego _The __Walking__Dead_XD y no he parado de jugar D:

¿Dudas? ¿Quejas? ¿Ganas de matarme? Ok no XD pueden dejar sus sensuales comentarios ya saben por lo del capítulo o por faltas ortográficas :D

Tengo pensado actualizar viernes o sábados :D ya que son los días en los que normalmente no hago nada :3

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo ya saben si no me envicio con The Walking Dead XD

Saludos y cuídense :3


End file.
